


Choosing Battles

by fluffyanon (Marfabu)



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Feelings, Oneshot, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfabu/pseuds/fluffyanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the final thirty-minute haste before Benedict and his new love are off to confront his publicist about their relationship, Ben and his girlfriend argue over the dress he's picked out for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choosing Battles

"I don’t wear dresses, Ben!" She protests, (e/c) eyes glazed over a darker shade that's filled with anger and a slight tinge of playful humor.

It’s come time that they speak with his publicist, a slightly terrifying declaration of the love they've formed, and Benedict is attempting to lure his girlfriend, (y/n), into a dress.

If she has to compliment it, (y/n) would say that the dress isn't  _that_ bad; a white, lacy dress that screams casual and would hug her curves with a brown belt and the stains from the day with its pure color. It's honestly a pretty dress that, if they weren't going out in public together, she might consider wearing. Considering this is such an important step in their relationship, confirming the rumors that have sparked from the people that have seen the Sherlock-star out regularly with the same woman, (y/n) wants to look herself and she doesn't think this dress is that. Though she can tell Benedict thinks of the scenario differently.

"Well you  _should_ ,” he argues, voice deep with a playful irritation that says he’s not going to force her into wearing one, just attempt to with all of his might.

"Why?" She questions in response, eyes narrowed with a furrowed brow that tells her boyfriend she doesn't have time for fooling around. She's put off getting ready for long enough now, leaving her with only thirty minutes left to get ready, minutes that are slowly ticking away quickly, fading away with each moment wasted on arguing over her attire.

"Why? Benedict repeats, blue-green eyes whirling with a storm that fights its own waters of anger, confusion, and, somehow, disappointment. 

The last emotion scares her. It’s never good to know that you've upset someone, bringing about a fear that they've noticed a flaw within you that they don’t like. (Y/n) swallows thickly and looks up at him with an apologetic glance, (e/c) eyes thick with regret and fear.

"Because you look  _sexy_ and  _confident_  when you wear a dress. You look  _feminine_ and  _bad-ass_ , just like the woman I've always known you to be.” His eyes glaze over with a subtle anger that chills her, leaves her offended and flattered all at once, conveying the message that Benedict always manages to get across so flawlessly.

A message of adoration and undying love, a love-note written by the way his voice sounds and his words loop together. The love-song they have written together so easily is given another verse when he looks at her with that undying affection in his gaze that (y/n) prays will never fade to land on another woman. She finds herself wishing their love-song won't end with a sorrowful harmony added to it, an underlying message hidden in the words. She's found herself falling hard for this man who remains a heartthrob for millions of girls and can't help but nod to his request, looking off to the side and taking the dress from him before retreating to their shared bedroom to change. 

 _ **Sometimes you have to choose your battles carefully,**_  she thinks.  _ **I let him win me over.**_ But she knows that’s not true and, somewhere inside herself, she’s alright with that.


End file.
